1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor and the process for the production thereof, and more particularly to a reactor used suitably in case of implementing chemical reaction and analysis wherein a variety of samples are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, such a reactor with a reaction chamber having a predetermined size, the reaction chamber being charged with each predetermined amount of varieties of samples in response to the size of the reaction chamber to react these samples with each other, whereby a predetermined product is produced or a variety of analyses is made has been known.
Generally, in order to avoid contamination and the like in field of research, medical field and the like, a reactor, which is suitable for discarding it after using the same only one time, i.e., disposable reactor is desired.
However, a conventional reactor as described above must be upsized because of restriction in various structural problems. In such a large-sized reactor, since its reaction chamber itself is large, each large amount of samples are required in response to a size of the large-sized reactor. Accordingly, there has been such a problem that when each amount of the samples is small, such large-sized reactor cannot be used.
Moreover, a reaction chamber is large in a conventional reactor. Accordingly, there has been such a problem that a temperature in the reaction chamber becomes nonuniform, its reaction efficiency decreases, besides a number of by-products are produced.
Furthermore, a manufacturing cost of a conventional large-sized reactor having such an upsized reaction chamber increases, so that it must be expensive. There has been such a problem that it is not worth the cost to discard the reactor after using it only once.